Lake Wood Academy
by XxLegacyBoysxX
Summary: Stacy has to drop everything including her friends, her school and boyfriend to move due to her mom getting a new Fiance. Stacy starts a new school where there is love, drama, hate and alot more. Characters inside enjoy and plese R&R


**The first chapter introduces most of the girls and I'm going to introduce the guys properly in chapter 2. The chapters are just gonna be like girls then guys and so on. So in the girls chapters it will focus mainly on the girls but will still have the guys in and same with the guys chapters. This story is about alot of kids that attend Lake Wood Academy, it's about what happens in their life and how they handle relationships and all the things that happen in high school.**

**Characters: Stacy/Torrie/Eve/Maryse/Candice/Nikki/Tiffany/Brie/Maria/Melina/Kelly/Randy/John C/John M/Cody/Ted/Alex/Dolph/Jack/Miz/Dave **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers nor do I think I do.**

**Chapter 1: Girls**

Stacy had just finished packing the last of her things before she picked up the box and headed for her bedroom door, as she walked out she shut the door behind her and headed for the stairs, She reached the bottom only to be greeted by her mom and her new fiance "You ready honey?" her mom Joanne asked knowing what the answer would be.

"If you mean ready for you to ruin my life, then yeah definetly." Stacy replied hating the fact that she had to move "And by the way you are ruining my life." she added before barging past and heading out of her soon to be old house. Stacy made her way to her mom's new fiance's car and got in the back waiting for her mom and John her soon to be step father to get in and drive already. About ten minutes later they did exactly that, even though they had only been in the car for about ten minutes it felt like a lifetime 'they have the worst taste in music ever' Stacy thought to herself.

"So honey are you excited?" her mom asked.

"Yeah so excited, I'll have no friends but that makes no difference right." Stacy said a little angry at the fact they had to pick up and move again because of a man.

"You'll make friends in no time don't worry about that." Joanne told her daughter.

"Yeah whatever mom, how long does it take to get there again?" Stacy asked.

"Not long just about another four hours." Joanne smiled at her daughter who just crossed her arms.

"Great." Stacy said sarcastically as she looked out of the window and watched everything pass right before her eyes, she hated leaving everything behind like her friends, school and especially her boyfriend.

After about four and a half hours of driving they finally reached their destination; Stacy's new home. Stacy hopped out of he car and looked stunned at the house she was going to be living in 'I know my mom said it was big, but I never thought she meant this big' Stacy thought to herself. "Your house is lovely John!" Stacy said still a little shocked that she would be living here.

"Thank you but it's your house too now." he told her before heading inside "Son I'm home." John added before putting the box he held on top of a unit located right beside the front door.

"Hey dad." his son shouted back.

"Hey son I'm going to the car to help get the boxes." His dad replied.

"Yeah ok." he replied.

Stacy finally walked up to the front door of her new house and entered, just because the house was nice didn't change the fact that she hated moving. When she entered she took one look at it and loved it.

"Isn't it beautiful honey?" Joanne asked as she entered the house and saw a smile on Stacy's face for the first time today.

"Yeah mum it's great." Stacy answered "But I still hate the fact that we had to move." she added before heading straight into the kitchen to grab a drink of water before she nedded to unload her things from the car. Stacy didn't even notice the three boys sitting at the kitchen counter.

"That's your stepmom?" the boy sat on the right asked.

"She's hot." the guy on the left spoke with a grin on his face.

"Hi guys." Stacy spoke as she turned around with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Hi, so your the new stepmom then?" the guy on the left asked.

"Yeah and who may you be?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I'm your boyfriend's son John and these are my friends Randy" John said as he pointed to the guy on Stacy's right "and this is Dave." he told her as he pointed to the guy on the left "You look abit young to be thirty five." he added.

"Yeah I know Right, anyway do you live here with your dad?" Stacy asked before she took a sip of her water.

"No I live up the street but I stay with my dad alot." John replied.

"Right. Your dad never told me he had a son." Stacy told him as she leaned against the counter and wiped her mouth.

"Ahh John I see you met Stacy." John's dad said as he walked in the kichen.

"Yeah and apparently she never knew I existed." John said turning and looking at his father.

"Well me and Joanne never told her about you." he told his son.

"What? Who the hell is Joanne?" John asked getting confused.

"Joanne is the woman I was telling you about." John's father answered.

"So who is this?" John asked his dad pointing to Stacy.

"This is her daughter Stacy." he replied.

John turned to look a Stacy "Surprise." Stacy smiled.

"So she's not the woman your gonna marry?" John asked.

"What? No why would you think that?" his father asked him.

"Never mind." John answered before his dad left the kitchen.

"Stepmom? Really? How old are you anyway?" John asked looking at Stacy who just smiled.

"Sixteen." Stacy replied still smiling "Did you really think I was your stepmom?" she asked.

"Well yeah, you look like someone my dad would go for." John explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing, it's just that.." John didn't know what to say.

"Just what?" Stacy asked getting a little angry. John stayed silent "I'm just kidding." Stacy laughed.

"Well we gotta go." John said standing up.

"Do we why?" Randy asked.

"Remember that thing." John said trying to get them to leave.

"No what John?" Dave asked.

"Lets just go." John said grabbing his jacket and heading out of the kitchen with his friends behind him.

"Bye boys have fun." Stacy shouted with a smile still on her face, before she heard the front door slam.

"John your stepsister is hot." Dave announced as the guys headed up to John's house which was just up the road.

"I agree." Randy chipped in as they reached his house and headed inside.

"Whatever she's creepy." John said before shutting his front door.

_(Back at the house)_

Stacy's mom and her boyfriend John had already gotten all of her things from her car and put them in her room, now all she had to do was unpack, which she had already started doing and was nearly finished with help from her mom.

"So mom you never told me John had a son." Stacy said as she started hanging up her clothes in her walk in closet.

"I didn't." Joanne asked knowing that she never.

"No you never mom." Stacy alerted her mom.

"I must have forgot to tell you sorry honey." her mom replied.

"Yeah you must have or you just didn't want me to know until we got here. Which is it?" she questioned her mom.

"I just didn't know how to tell you." Joanne told her daughter.

"Well 'oh Stacy by the way John has a son' would have worked perfect." Stacy said sitting on the bed next to her mom "When does school start?" Stacy asked.

"Tomorrow." her mother replied.

"And you didn't think I needed to know this information." Stacy raised her voice a little.

"Look I can't remember to tell you everything." Joanne assured her.

"What so you decided to keep the important things from me?" Stacy was getting a little angry at her mom "I hate that we had to move I have no friends, nothing to wear for school and it starts tomorrow that's just great." Stacy added.

"It's not that important and you have alot of clothes to wear Stacy." her mom told her.

"Yeah I have a lot of clothes, doesn't mean any of them are nice." Stacy shouted.

"They were nice when we lived in Wyoming." her mom raised her voice back.

"Yeah well incase you didn't notice it was cold there and oh look there's the sun." Stacy raised her voice as she pointed out of her window "I'm going to the mall." Stacy added lowering her voice.

"Do you have enough money?" Joanne asked her daughter.

"Yeah I think." Stacy said before walking to her bedroom door.

"Wait." her mom said as she opened the door "Do you need the car?" she asked.

"No I think I'll just walk." Stacy replied.

"Ok bye sweetie I love you." her mom told her.

"Yeah whatever mom bye." Stacy said before heading out of room and soon enough the front door. Stacy had been walking for about ten minutes before realising she had no idea where she was going "Crap." she said to herself. A car pulled up beside her with her new 'stepbrother' and his friends in.

"Where you off too?" John asked.

"The mall." Stacy replied as she started walking down the road with the car following her slowly.

"Need a ride sweet cheeks?" Randy asked.

"Definetly not." Stacy answered.

"Do you even know where you're going?" John asked.

"Yeah of course I do, I'm not dumb." Stacy told him causing him and his friends to laugh "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well the mall's that way." John noted pointing in the oppisite direction to which Stacy was walking.

"I knew that." Stacy assured them turning around and walking the other way.

"Yeah of course you did." John smiled.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Stacy told him as she started walking faster.

"Whatever you say." John said speeding off down the road leaving Stacy to walk.

"Thank god." she said quietly.

After about thirty minutes of walking and not having a clue where to go Stacy finally found the mall. She walked across the road and into the big parking lot, she walked upto the automatic doors only to see John, Randy and Dave walk out and spot her. "Looks like the lost puppy found her way after all." John said making his friends laugh.

"Yeah she did, jerks." Stacy said smiling and walking past the guys.

"Don't hate on us babe." Randy inputted.

"I'm not your babe." Stacy shouted to him.

"I hate her."Dave said loud enough for her to hear.

"Aww love you too Dave." Stacy said before walking into the mall.

After buying two dresses, about five tops, two skirts and three pairs of shorts Stacy had finished shopping and started making her way home. Stacy knew how to get home so it didn't take her as long as it took to get to the mall. After about twenty minutes of walking she finally reached the front door and entered. "Hey mom I'm home." she shouted swinging the door shut behind her.

"Hey sweetie did you have a good time?" her mom asked.

"Yeah it was great" she replied as she headed into the living area with all of her bags in hand only to see John and his friends sitting there.

"What the hell have you bought?" John asked looking at all her bags.

"Nothing that concerns you." Stacy assured him "Well I'm gonna take a shower." she said before leaving the room and heading up the stairs.

Stacy entered the bathroom removed her clothes stepped in the shower and switched it on , she let the water pour down her body for a couple of minutes before washing herself with strawberry body wash, after washing all of the body wash from her body she applied her vanilla shampoo to her blonde hair. After spending another 10 minutes in the shower Stacy was finally finished. She opened the sliding door and stepped out grabbing a towel and wrapping it round her slim toned body and headed out of the bathroom. She headed straight for her bedroom to get into something warmer than a towel. She walked over to the set of draws which contained her underwear and picked out her matching pink bra and thong and a pair of her short pj's which read party animal. After getting dressed she stood infront of her long lengh mirror and started to dry her hair. Once she was done she looked at the clock in her room which read 20:33pm "Why is it so damn early?" she asked herself. Since she didn't have anything to do she decided to have an early night since she did have to be up early considering school started at 8:00am.

The next morning the sun was shining bright, beaming in Stacy's window which woke her up. "I hate the sun." Stacy pouted before stretching and letting out a big yawn before jumping out of bed and starting to get ready for her first day at Lake Wood Academy. Since it was only 6:00am Stacy knew she had alot of time to get ready so didn't rush to do anything, after about an hour of doing her hair, putting on her make-up, brushing her teeth and putting on her clothes Stacy was finally ready for her first day, she took one look in the mirror and admired her straight hair along with her cream dress which was quite short and last but not least a silver pair of sandals with her silver bag. She headed out of her room and down into the kitchen where her mom, John and his son were sat.

"Morning sweetie." her mom greeted her.

"Morning." Stacy smiled before taking a seat at the kitchen counter and pouring herself a glass of orange juice "So mom there's one thing I wanted to ask you." she added.

"What is it honey?" her mom asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe I could get a car since it is my birthday next week." she blabbered crossing her fingers under the table.

"Sure sweetie." her mom told her.

"Really?" Stacy asked shocked that her mom had just said yes without any questions.

"Yeah you'll need a car to get around." she told her.

"Thanks mom you're the best." Stacy clapped before running over to her mom and hugging her.

"But until then we've decided that John is going to take you to school." Joanne assured her daughter.

Stacy's smile dropped "Fine." she said.

Stacy finished her breakfast and looked at the clock which read 7:43am. "Well you kids should be off." John's dad told them before escourting them to the front door and saying goodbbye.

After about a five minute drive John pulled up in the school parking lot and got out of his car followed by Stacy "John where do I go?" Stacy asked.

"The office I suppose." John told her before leaving her standing in the parking lot alone.

"You can't just leave me here." Stacy shouted rewarding her to get numerous pairs of eyes on her, not knwoing where the hell she was going Stacy walked towards the double doors located at the front of the school above it read 'Lake Wood Academy' she entered and started walking down the hall as though she knew exactly where she was going, when really she didn't have the slightest clue. Finally she saw a sign that read 'Office' with a arrow pointing to the left, Stacy turned left and saw a bunch of chairs and a sign next to them saying 'Wait Here' Stacy did as it said and waited in one of the chairs. After waiting for about ten mintues and not one person coming to see her she got up and stormed over the front desk "Excuse me I've been waiting for about ten minutes and no one has seen me." Stacy told the woman behind the desk.

"Well little lady wait until I'm ready." the woman said in a nasty tone.

"Yeah and when will that be." Stacy said just as nasty.

"When I'm ready now go sit or you'll be waiting even longer." the lady assured her.

Stacy walked back to the seat she was sat in and placed her bottom back on it "You know if you piss off May you'll never get anything in this school." a pretty blonde haired girl sat next to Stacy told her.

"Thanks for the heads up. But do you always have to wait this long?" Stacy asked the blonde.

"It depends on how many people is here." she answered.

"Well I've been the only one here for ten minutes." Stacy assured her.

"Well then I guess May is just busy, I'm Torrie by the way." Torrie told her sticking out her hand for Stacy to shake. Most people would descibe Torrie Wilson as a queit girl if they actually knew who she was. She didn't really associate with many people around school, she only really had one friend named Candice Michelle.

"Stacy." Stacy shuck her hand and smiled at the blonde.

"So I take it your new here?" Torrie asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah this is my third year here and I've never seen you before." she answered.

"Next." May shouted.

"Well looks like that's me." Stacy said getting up and walking over to the desk where may was sat "Hi I'm new here and I need to pick up my timetable and stuff please." Stacy smiled trying to be nice.

"Name?" May asked.

"Stacy Keibler." she replied.

"Here you go." May said handing a pile of papers over to Stacy.

"Thanks." Stacy said taking the papers and exiting the office. She walked slowly so she could read the sheet with all of her lessons on and right now it indicated that she had math "I hate math." Stacy said to herself.

"Yeah it's the worst." the girl from the office said standing right next to her "So who you got?" she asked.

"Ermm Mr Flair." Stacy answered reading the name off the peice of paper she was holding.

"Well you're gonna hate it even more with him." she told her.

"Great." Stacy said.

"Come on I'll take you there." Torrie said.

"You don't have to do that." Stacy insisted.

"Well I'm only doing it because I have him to." Torrie smiled walking down the corridoor and finally stopping in from of room 103 which was Mr Flair's math class "Well here we are Just make sure you don't get too close unless you life coffee breath." Torrie smiled as she opened the door and entered with Stacy right behind her.

"And why is it your late?" Mr Flair asked Torie.

"Well I..." Torrie started before getting interupted by Stacy.

"I'm new and this teacher asked if she could show me around." Stacy lied.

"Really and what was that teacher's name?" he asked.

"I didn't ask." Stacy didn't know any teachers names in this school afterall it was her first day.

"It was Mr McMahon." Torrie butted in.

"Ok girls take a seat." Mr flair told them "What was your name?" he asked pointing to Stacy.

"Stacy Keibler." she smiled before taking a seat next to Torrie.

"Thanks." Torrie whispered.

After a full hour of Mr Flair going on about algebra the bell finally rang siganling first period was over. Stcay exited the classroom behind Torrie "So when did you move here?" Torrie asked.

"Yesterday." she replied.

"Why did you move?" she asked as their made their way down the hallway.

"My mom got a new fiance and decided we move in with him." Stcay explained just as John walked past them and stopped to tell Stacy something.

"Hey Stace I have football practise after school so you'll have to wait for about an hour." he told her before leaving.

"You know John Cena?" Torrie asked stunned.

"Oh yeah that's the annoying thing that comes along with my mother's finace it's called his son." Stacy moaned "He's so annoying." she added.

"So what you like live with him?" Torrie asked.

"What? Hell no thank god I mean if I did then one of us wouldn't be coming back to school if you know what I mean." Stacy told her.

"What you mean you like him?" Torrie asked confused.

"What no? You're dumber than you look, I mean I would kill him." she told the blonde "And his friend's for that matter." she added "Anyway what's it to you?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing I was just curious." Torrie lied.

"Why? He's such an ass I mean him and his friends are such pigs." Stacy told her.

"Yeah I know seriously." Torrie said acting like she'd actually talked to any of them before.

"So is there anything to actually do in this school?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah you can join clubs and stuff." Torrie answered recieving a weird look from Stacy "What it looks better on your college application." she added.

"Cool, we should join one together." Stacy told her great idea.

"Yeah totally." Torrie agreed "Which one?." she asked.

"Ermm why don't we go and try out for the dance team." she suggested.

"What? No I can't dance plus Melina is the captian and she hates me." Torrie explained.

"Come on It'll be fun and why does she hate you" she asked.

"Because someone told her I kind of like her boyfriend..." Torrie started.

"Well do you?" Stacy asked interupting her.

"Hell no it's just a rumor." Torrie told her.

"Who is it then?" Stacy asked.

"Who's what?" Torrie asked getting confused.

"Well her boyfriend dummy." Stacy laughed at the dumb blonde.

"Oh that yeah ermm it's kinda of your new step brother to be." Torrie smiled at her.

"Is she as bad as him?" Stacy asked as she took a bottle of water out of her bag and opened it to take a sip.

"Actually she's worse, oh look their she is now." Torrie said pointing to Melina who was walking down the hall followed by a red headed girl and a dark haired girl, the three made their way over to Stacy and Torrie.

"Oh look it's dumb and you must be dumber." Melina said pointing to Torrie then Stacy and causing her two friends which were more like followers to laugh.

Stacy pretended to slip and poured the water from the bottle onto Melina "Oh my bad can't help it after all I am dumb right." Stacy smiled "No wait I'm dumber." she laughed along with Torrie before walking away.

"YOU BITCH!" Melina shouted at the blonde who was walking down the hall.

Stacy and Torrie continued on walking down the hall until they turned a corner and stopped "You just made the worst enemy ever." Torrie told her.

"I can be just as bad." Stacy smiled.

Maryse Oullet was a beautiful blonde haired french, she wasn't exactly a quiet girl she had alot of friends and knew that nearly everyone wanted to be her. Tiffany was her best friend who dated Randy Orton, she was only popular because of dating him and the best part is he has got to be the biggest man whore in school. The girls were sat in classroom 109 waiting for their teacher Mrs Guerrero who was now nine minutes late to arrive. 'I hate english.' Maryse thought to herself 'Especially with Mrs Guerrero.'

"Excuse me!" Vicki Guerrero shouted as she enetered the classroom. About one minute after Vicki entered Randy walked in "Mr Orton your late that's a half and hour detention." she told him.

"What I was here just after you." Randy raised his voice a little.

"Yes but Im the teacher." Mrs Guerrero raised her voice back "Now get to the principals office." she added.

"What? Why?" he asked shouting at her.

"Because you're late and raising your voice." she told him. Without another word Randy walked out of the classroom and headed to the pricipals office, back in the classroom Mrs Guerrero was talking about shakespeare. Maryse wasn't paying any attention to her at all instead she was doodling on her notebook, after about five minutes she began to get bored and nudged Tiffany who was sat next to her "Hey Tiff." she said.

"What?" Tiffany asked not above a whisper.

"What are you doing after school?" Maryse asked whispering back.

"Nothing probably going to the diner with Randy and the guys." she explained "Why?" she asked.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanna do something." Maryse told her still whispering.

"Just come we'll only be their for like an hour then we can go." Tiffany invited her.

"Fine but we better not be there longer than an hour." Maryse accepted.

"We won't I promise." she smiled.

"Girls be queit." Mrs Guerrero shouted at the two.

"Sorry miss." they both said in unision.

After another fouty minutes of torture with Mrs Guerrero class was finally over and it was now lunch time, Tiffany and Maryse both left the classroom with a smile on their face because that class was finally over. They headed into the lunch room and Tiffany spotted her sexy boyfriend Randy Orton sat at a table near the back of the room with his friends John Cena and Dave Batista along with John's girlfriend Melina and her two 'so called friends' Brie Bella and Maria Kanellis as much as Tiffany hated them she only sat there because that's where her boyfriend was sat. "Come on Maryse." Tiffany said dragging her best friend Maryse to the table. "Hey babe." she said sitting down next to her boyfriend and planting a kiss on his lips "Hey guys." she added smiling at everyone on the table.

"Hey Tiff, Maryse." John said just after Dave.

"Hi." Maryse said.

"So what happened at the principals office?" Tiffany asked her boyfriend.

"Not much same old crap." Randy answered before taking a gulp of his water.

"Tiff I forgot my book I'll be right back." Maryse said before walking away from the group. She entered the hall glad to get away from those people, it wasn't that she didn't like them it was just one of those days where she couldn't actually be bothered with anyone mainly because she had just found out her parents were getting a divorce. Maryse wandered down the hall with her head facing the floor not looking where the hell she was going. After five minutes of wandering around she decided to get back to lunch with Tiff and the guys, she entered with a huge smile on her face fogetting about the crappy day she was having and tried to make it better. "Hey boys." Maryse smiled sitting down next to Dave who was the only single guy at the table.

"What's got into you?" Tiffany asked.

"What do you mean?" Maryse asked still smiling.

"Well your face was up your ass now your all smiles." Tiffany explained.

"Well Tiffany just because I'm not happy all the time like you doesn't mean there's something wrong." Maryse snapped.

"Well for your infomation I'm not happy all of the time." Tiffany was getting a little angry at how Maryse was speaking to her.

"Oh yeah right your not happy when you find out this ass is making out with a different girl everyday." Maryse stood up pointing to Randy "When he's supposed to be commited to you." she added pointing to Tiffany.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say you're jealous." Tiffany shouted causing most of the students in the cafetirea to look at the two girls.

"Oh yeah, please forgive me Tiff I just want to be you and have a boyfriend who makes out with everyone then comes to you for sex." Maryse screamed. Tiffany slapped Maryse which made Maryse jump over the table and was now on top on Tiffany pulling her hair and and then she slapped her across the face before Dave grabbed her whilst Randy grabbed hold of Tiffany pulling them apart. Randy walked out of the cafetirea with Tiffany over his shoulder whilst Dave still had hold of Maryse inside the cafetirea "Let go." Maryse said pushing his hands off her, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the lunch room and down the hall.

Randy had taken Tiffany into an empty classroom and put her down, Tiffany straightened out her jacket and sat down in a chair she had just pulled out from under the desk, she put her head in her hands and started crying "Tiff are you ok?" Randy asked knowing fine well she wasn't.

"What do you think you jerk? Half of the school know that I'm still with you when you've made out with half of the girls here." she sobbed lifting up her head.

"Look I'm sorry." Randy said putting his hand on the top of her leg.

"Yeah like I haven't heard that one before." Tiffany told him pushing his hand off her leg, wiping her eyes and walking out of the classroom.

"Crap." Randy said to himself when she had gone.

Maryse had walked down the corridoor and out of the school doors and was now standing on the school steps thinking weather to go home or not. As much as she didn't want to be at school she didn't want to be at home either. Maryse sat down on the wall at the side of the steps and jumped a little when the door opened, Tiffany walked out and glared at Maryse everything was silent for a couple of minutes until Maryse spoke "I'm sorry, It's just I've got alot going on at home and I took it out on you."

"I'm sorry too." Tiffany said sitting down next to Maryse "So why are you so upset?" Tiffany asked.

"My parents are getting divorced." Maryse said her eyes filling with tears which she could no longer hold back.

"Aww Maryse why didn't you tell me?" Tiffany asked pulling her friend in for a hug.

"I was gonna tell you tonight but then you told me your hanging out with Randy." Maryse explained.

"Well that's out of the question now." Tiffany told her.

"What you mean you dumped him?" Maryse asked looking up at the blonde.

"Well not exactly." Tiffany replied "Do you think I'm stupid if I stay with him?" Tiffany asked wanting her friend's advice.

"If it's what you want then no one can stop you." Maryse answered.

"That's not what I asked. Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked again.

"Well if you love him tell him to change or your leaving him." Maryse replied.

"Thanks." Tiffany smiled "Now come on lets get to class." she added pulling her friend up and walking through the school doors.

Eve Torres was a smart brunette girl who had alot of friends at Lake Wood Academy none of them really trushworthy apart from her best friend Nikki Bella who had just as many friends as Eve, but her and Eve were very different Eve was smart and wanted to succeed where as Nikki was very dumb and only wanted to date the popular people or just anyone she found hot which in her eyes were most of the guys at this school. Nikki and Eve met in freshman year on the first day and have been friends ever since, they do have times when they fall out but it's never really that serious. Eve was sat in a empty classroom with Nikki who was blabbering on about all the gossip she had found out today "So I was in the cafeteria earlier and Maryse and Tiffany start yelling at each other about how Randy makes out with nearly all the girls in school, apart from us obviously, and then get this he runs back to Tiffany for sex. There's also this new girl who has the best legs I've ever seen since like, well since forever who threw water all over that slut Melina which is one thing that I already love the girl for." Nikki went on.

"Are you finished?" Eve got a word in.

"No wait there's this new guy who like totally hot." Nikki told her.

"Nikki you said that about Randy Orton then John Cena, Ted DiBiase oh yeah and then Jack Swagger." Eve told her.

"Yeah well I'm not talking about Jack Swagger hot or Randy Orton hot which by the way they are, I'm talking about like surface of the sun hot." Nikki told her best friend.

"Yeah but isn't that what you said about them when you saw them." Eve said giving her friend a odd look.

"No I said their were depths of hell hot." Nikki gave a little nod while smirking.

"Isn't that like the same hotness?" Eve asked getting more confused by the minute.

"No because I heard somewhere that hell was cold which makes the sun hotter so ha." Nikki pointed with a smile.

"Well what if I told you the sun was cold. Like it's a big ball of yellow ice or something." Eve said.

"Then I would say that this guy is hotter than whatever the hottest thing in the world is." Nikki told her with a smile "OMG I think I'm in love with him." Nikki added.

"What? You haven't even known him ten minutes never mind being in love." Eve said shocked at what she just heard "Plus you've never even talked to him." she added.

"How do you know I haven't?" Nikki asked getting up and exiting the classroom with Eve right beside her. They continued walking down the hall when Eve answered Nikki's question "Well I know you haven't talked to him because I've been with you the whole day." Just as Nikki was about to talk she got knocked and fell straight on her bottom "Ow." Nikki yelped feeling a bruise already forming on her ass.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you." the guy said sticking out his hand and pulling up the dark haired girl.

"It's ok it was totally my fault I wasn't even looking where I was going." Nikki blabbered "I'm Nikki by the way." she added.

"I'm John, John Morrison I'm new here." John told them.

"This is Eve my friend." Nikki said pointing to Eve who stood silent.

"Nice to meet you." John said shaking Nikki's hand then Eve's "Both of you." he added before saying "I have to go see you around."

"That's him?" Eve asked after he left.

"Yeah isn't he just the icing on the cake?" Nikki asked watching his ass as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah I didn't think you were being serious when you said he was hot, but damn girl he is so fine." Eve answered.

"I know and I think he totally wants me." Nikki smiled turning to face Eve when he had finally turned a corner and was now out of sight.

"What? Why do you think that?" Eve asked.

"Well just the way he talked to me and he helped me up." Nikki replied.

"Nikki he talked normal and he helped you up to be polite because he knocked you over." Eve explained to her.

"Yeah whatever he so wants me." Nikki said as she and her friend walked around the corner and into room 124 for their last class of the day.

"Ok Nikki he wants you now lets just sit down." Eve said dragging her to the back of the room and taking a seat with Nikki sitting next to her.

"He wants me and you know and once I get to..." Nikki started to blabber before getting interupted by Mr Bishoff "Are you done yet Miss Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah." Nikki smiled at the him before he made his way back down to the front of the class. "I totally think he likes me." Nikki whispered to Eve.

"What? No way Nikki Mr Bishoff does not fancy..." Eve started to say before noticing him standing behind her.

"What was that Miss Torres? You think I like my students?" he asked getting a little angry "Principals office now." he shouted pointing to the door. Eve stood and made her way to the door and soon enough to the principals office. She made her way inside and didn't even know what to say. She'd never been to the principals office. "Ahhh Miss Torres what can I do for you?" Mr McMahon asked.

"Ermm Mr Bishoff sent me here because he thought I was saying he fancied his students but he totally heard wrong." Eve blabbered getting a little worried with what might happen to her.

"Ahh I see so what was it you were saying?" he asked curiously.

"I was saying that he didn't after I heard someone say he did." Eve told him not sounding too convicing.

"Alright well since you never really get into trouble I'll let you off this time, but if Mr Bishoff asks you got a detention." Mr McMahon told her.

"Damn a detention." Eve smiled going along with it "Thanks Mr McMahon." she said queitly before leaving the office.

"Yeah just leave." he smiled back before she left the room and made her way back to the classroom she had just came from. When she entered she sat back in her seat and looked at the clock which indicated there was only twenty three minutes left before the first day of school was over. After listening for ten minutes and ten minutes of writing Mr Bishoff was collecting all of the work and was just about ready to dismiss his last class of the day "Right class you can all go." Mr Bishoff told the whole class who were nearly all out of the door.

"So what did Mr McMahon say then?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing he just siad don't let it happen again and let me off this time." Eve replied as they just walked into the school parking lot "So I'll meet you at 'The Smoothie Bar' later." Eve added.

"Yeah see you there around 5:30." Nikki told her before getting in her car and driving out of the school parking lot. Eve took off out of the parking lot and drove home which took all of ten minutes, when she arrived it was already 4:15pm which gave her a little time to grab a shower and get changed before she had to meet Nikki. Eve entered her house and walked into the kitchen only to see her mom and dad kissing "Ewww could you not do that please?" Eve asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh hi Eve nice to see you to." her mom said.

"Hi mom it is nice to see you but not you and dad making out like your in your teen years." Eve told them as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water "Well I'm gonna go for a shower and then I'm off out." Eve added efore leaving the kitchen and headed into her bedroom, she flung her bag and things onto her bed and headed straight into the bathroom. After taking her clothes off and turning on her Ipod she stepped into the shower and let the water run over her tanned body before wetting her hair and then applying some strawberry shampoo, after leaving it for a couple of minutes she rubbed her strawberry conditioner all over her long brown hair. About fifteen minutes of cleaning her body and doing whatever she had to do in the shower she was finally finished and was now drying her long hair which took all of about twenty minutes. Eve didn't have much time left to do her hair and make up so she just left her hair the way it was, which was wavey but she actually liked the way it looked. After applying her make-up and getting dressed it was about 5:20pm so she decided to head out and meet up with Nikki "Bye mom, dad." Eve shouted before walking out of the front door and getting in her car which she drove straight to 'The Smoothie Bar'.

Nearly everybody knew Melina Perez better as 'The Bitch' who gets what she wants and doesn't care what she does to get it or who she hurts. Melina was sat at a table in 'The Smoothie Bar' with her boyfriend John Cena his friends Randy Orton and Dave Batista and also her friends Maria Kanellis and Brie Bella. Maria Kanellis is a person who will sleep with just about anyone and didn't care what people said about her, where as Brie Bella was the total oppisite she didn't sleep around and thought alot about what people thought of her. "Hurry Kelly we haven't got all night." Melina shouted to Kelly who was getting the smoothies in for everyone. Melina treated Kelly more like a slave than anything else, Melina only let Kelly hang around with her was so she could everything and god knows why Kelly put up with it but she did. Kelly was a quiet girl in school and never really had any friends apart from Melina, Maria and Brie but she would hardly call them friends. "Can you believe that blonde bitch poured water all over me this morning?" Melina asked the group just as Kelly walked over to the table with a tray of smoothies "Finally." Melina sighed as she grabbed her mango and pineapple smoothie.

"I know who does she think she is?" the dumb red head asked.

"Wait. What happened?" John asked his girlfriend.

"Well earlier today this blonde bitch was standing in the hall with that loser Torrie and I started talking to her and that Torrie girl and then she pours water all over me and pretends that she's dumb." Melina explained "Oh there she is over there." Melina added pointing to Stacy who had just walked through the door with Torrie right behind her.

"What you mean Stacy poured water on you?" John asked.

"You know her?" Melina asked shocked.

"Well yeah she my dads finace's daughter." John told her.

"Really?" Melina was surprised.

"I wish I was wrong." John said taking a drink of his strawberry smoothie.

Stacy and Torrie were sat two table's away from where Melina and her posse were sat. A brunette walked through the door of 'The Smoothie Bar' and Torrie shouted "Candice over here."

"Hey girlies." Cadice said taking a sext next to Torrie. Candice Michelle was the total oppisite to her best friend Torrie Wilson, Candice would talk to anyone in school where as Torrie mainly kept to herself, Candice gets called a slut off everybody at school because she slept with one guy she had liked for about a year and after she gave herself to him he never spoke to her again. She doesn't really care what people say about her because she knows the truth.

"Candice this is Stacy the girl I was telling you about." Torrie told her.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Candice said sticking her hand out for Stacy to shake.

"You too." Stacy said shaking her hand.

"So is it true that you poured water all over the devil." Candice said referring to Melina.

"Well yeah but you can't help it when your dumb right Tor." Stacy told her which made all of the girls laugh.

Back at Melina's table everybody was quiet, Melina was looking over at Stacy, Torrie and Candice "What are they even laughing at?" Melina asked annoyed.

"Why do you care?" Dave asked her.

"I'm just curious." she anwered.

"Well then go over and ask." he told her "So Randy what happened with you and Tiff?" Dave asked changing the subject.

"Well she didn't break up with me if that's what your asking." Randy replied.

"Yet." John laughed.

Melina stood up and was about to walk away when John asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go to the ladies room." she smiled picking up her smoothie and walked over to Stacy's table. When she got their she poured her smoothie all over Stacy head "Opps sorry I guess I'm a little dumb like you." Melina said smiling.

"Really." Stacy said standing up and looking Melina in the eyes "Because I was thinking your a little worse than dumb honey, I mean I thought you would be since your mother is and all, I mean come on did she ever hear of the word contreception?" Stacy asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Melina asked angrily.

"Ahh you are as dumb as you look, you know contreception to stop you having dumb bitches like you." Stacy answered just as Candice stood up and flung her smoothie in Melina's face which caused Melina to push her "You bitch!" Candice shouted slapping Melina across the face before Stacy pushed her causing her to fall over a chair.

"Whoa." John said getting up and grabbing Stacy before anything else happened.

"Let go." Stacy said, John let go and Stacy grabbed her bag and asked "Are you ready to go girls?"

"Yeah come on." Candice said smiling down at Melina.

"I hate her." Melina said getting up and barging past John.

"Who?" John asked.

"All of them." she answered before walking out of 'The Smoothie Bar' with Maria, Brie and Kelly right behind her, leaving the four guys sat at the table she just left.

All three guys sat at the table laughing apart from John "Guys that's not funny." he told them.

"What? Yeah it is did you see the look on Melina's face." Dave told him "And what about that hot girl who flung the smoothie in her face" he added.

"My dad is gonna kill me." John said.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because of what Melina did." John replied with a huff.

"That's not your fault." Randy told him.

"Yeah well he'll think different." John said standing up "I'm off guys see you later." he added before walking out of the door.

"She's got him wrapped around her little finger." Dave said after he left.

"If I was him well, well I wouldn't even let her sit next to me never mind date her." Randy admitted.

"Tell me about it she's totally crazy." Dave said "At her last party I was just about to get this totally hot girl in bed and then she's tells her that I had gonorrhea." Dave added.

"Really what happened?" Randy asked laughing.

"Well the girl totally blew me off and told nearly every girl to stay away from me because I was infected." he answered.

Stacy sat in the back of Torrie's car whilst Torrie and Candice were in the front "I hate her she's ruined my new dress." Stacy said looking at the stains on her new cream dress "Candice thanks." she added looking up at the two girls.

"It's not a problem I've always wanted to slap her throwing the smoothie was a bonus." Candice smiled.

"Is she a bitch to everyone?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, she told everyone that I'm a slut and I'll sleep with anyone if they ask." Candice replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I slept with one guy who may I add I liked for like a year or something." Candice answered "And she told everyone that Torrie slept with..." Candice went on before getting interupted.

"Candice." Torrie shouted.

"What she did." Candice said.

"Did what?" Stacy asked.

"Well last year she told everyone that Torrie slept with her teacher and that's why she got a good grade." Candice told her.

"What a bitch." Stacy said a litlle angry.

Maria, Brie, Kelly and Melina were all sat in Melina's room, Melina had just finished washing and drying her hair "I'm gonna kill those bitches." Melina said angrily "Who do they think they are?" she asked getting more angry.

"Why not just tell everyone that their all lesbians of something." Maria suggested.

"You know Maria your not as dumb as you look." Melina smirked.

"Really I'm not dumb?" Maria asked.

"Well actually you are but that's a good idea." Melina replied.

**Enjoy **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
